


Framed

by Dracosphere



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Dirty minded Yusuke, Distrust, Gen, M/M, Sister!OC, Smooching, What the heck do we do, Yukina's been captured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosphere/pseuds/Dracosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon has kidnapped Yukina, a demon with suspiciously similar powers to Kurama. But is it him, or a force much darker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Framed

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this was an RP I did with one of my lovely friends, who, sadly, is not here on AO3. This has an OC in it, but she is not a Sue, I promise! Hope you enjoy!

Yukina walked down the alleyway, clutching her chest and panting heavily. Eat, the voice commanded. Eat, and quell the hunger that grows inside of you. Devour the pathetic humans, and regain your strength. Yukina shook and clutched the sides of her head, trying to make the voice stop. 

"Why?" she gasped, "Why are you doing this to me?" she cried aloud. 

This world is cruel, my dear, and you must be strong to survive it. I am helping you do just that, survive. 

"This isn't survival! This is mindless, meaningless destruction!" The voice didn't reply to her, but she felt cool hands turn her face to the end of the alley, where, to her shock, she saw a group of gang members eyeing her with interest. Her blood ran cold, and she began to shake uncontrollably. 

"Well, look what we have here. A little mousie. Does the little mousie wanna bit of cheese?" Their leader drawled, gliding towards her. She tried to run, but the other end of the alleyway was blocked by new gang members closing in on her. "Where does the mousie think it's going?" The leader asked, running his hand across her face. She struck out at him, but another gang member closed behind her. She screamed for help, but his hand muffled her cry. 

Just let me take over, my love, and I will make them go away. 

She knew what the voice meant, but there was no other choice. She lowered the barriers in her mind, and instantly she felt thorns rush through her head. Her head bent forward, and she stopped moving. The lead gang member reached for her face again, and her head shot straight up. Her eyes opened wide, and vines shot out of them, wrapping themselves around his neck and snapping it. She turned her head toward the gang member holding her and grinned.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Hiei woke up that morning, it was just a regular day. Sure, it was the first of the month in the Human World, so he would be visiting his sister, but other then that it was the same as any other day. At least that's what he thought.

These days, Yukina was almost always spending her time with Genkai, so that's where Hiei went to find her, but when he finally got there the entire property was a wreck. The house was torn apart and countless trees were split apart with splinters everywhere. That wasn't the worst part, though. There were vines and thorns everywhere, and there was only one known being known to use this power: a forest demon. 

Hiei spent a fraction of a second in shock and started racing to the remains of house. He couldn't think, he could only run and hope that the people he cared most about weren't injured. He found Genkai within minutes. She was passed out with what was clearly a poison or a curse of some kind. He quickly took her to the nearest hospital and hoped that they had the ability to help her, he couldn't even imagine what Yusuke would do to him if she died on his watch.

When he got back to the house, he spent another half-hour at his max speed searching for any sign of Yukina. Just before he was about to collapse and call for help, he found it: the note, its handwriting unmistakable.

If you ever want to see your beloved sister again, you must bring me the souls of 10 humans by the summer solstice. These humans must be pure of heart, and none of them may be older than twenty-one twelvemoons. Yukina and I are counting on you. I'm waiting.  
-Kurama

Hiei panicked. What was he supposed to do? Where was she? And why would Kurama do something like this? He needed answers, and he needed them from the mouth of that cursed fox himself. 

Just then, several figures started coming closer. Hiei's heart started to quicken in pace. Was Kurama working with someone? Were these the fiends that took his sister? As they came into view, he realized they were just his friends, or at least the people he thought were his friends. At first, he could only see Yusuke, Genkai, Botan, and Kuwabara, but then the fox appeared.

Out of sheer adrenaline and fear for his sister, Hiei lunged at the spirit. He didn't punch him, but merely held him down with all his might. It was not necessary though, Kurama and Hiei had been partners for years and knew that the best way to go about the situations was to first make sure one couldn't escape and then let him explain himself. 

Botan did not know understand the relationship between them quite as well and instead gasped and tried to tear him off, but he would not budge. The others understood the look in his eyes and did not interfere. Instead, they waited for one of the two on the ground to explain the situation.

Hiei…" Kurama choked out, "what is the meaning of this? What did I do?"

"You don't know?" Hiei hissed through clenched teeth, "You know damn well what you did. You kidnapped my sister! What are you doing to her now, huh? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" Hiei was shouting now, which was an uncommon occurrence for him. He raised one of his fists to throw a punch at Kurama, but he caught it before Hiei could hit him. 

"What do you mean, 'kidnapped your sister?' Is Yukina in danger?" 

"You. Would. Know." Hiei growled, the words hitting Kurama like a slap to the face with every syllable. He pinned Kurama's arm again and leaned over so that their faces were inches from each other. "Where. Is. My sister?" he asked, his words barely more than a whisper. Kurama started to try to struggle as his friend stared into his eyes, Hiei's eyes full of hatred. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurama said, his voice quieter than Hiei's. 

"Liar."

"Um, guys, for one, you look like you're about to film a bad porno, and two, what's going on?" 

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Hiei and Botan said in unison. Yusuke raised his hands as if surrendering, and Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I would like to know what's happening as well," Kuwabara said. Hiei lifted his hands off of Kurama to unfold the note, which had been crumpled in his fist, and handed it to Kuwabara, who handed it to Botan when he was done reading it. Her eyes widened when she saw Kurama's handwriting, and she turned to him in disbelief. 

"Kurama...I personally don't believe that you would do something like this…but under protocol, I will have to arrest you for suspicion of kidnap and conspiracy to commit murder." Yusuke attempted to protest, but Kuwabara nudged him, shaking his head, and he kept his mouth closed. Hiei stepped off of Kurama, a malicious look in his eyes, and Kurama went quietly with Botan into the Spirit World. He turned one last time to Hiei, and tried to say something to his friend. However, the portal closed before he could get the sentence out. 

"Hiei, I..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Yukina awoke, her eyes could see nothing but darkness at first. When she turned her head, she noticed two small windows giving her a view of what was outside of her prison, the skyline of the city she called home. When she started running towards them, the light just seemed to move farther and farther away.

You know you won't escape that way. Yukina knew for certain, this was the same voice from earlier.

"Where am I, who are you, why am I here?" she replied, almost screaming towards the end.

Now, now, no need to yell. You can clearly see where you are, and you don't need to know my name to know that you should cooperate with me. As for why you are here, that is because I need you.

"What could you possibly need from me! When Hiei finds out that I'm missing, he's going to kill you, if I don't find a way first!"

That is what I need from you. 

Yukina bit her lip. 

Now why don't you just go back to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, everything gets complicated, Yusuke offers to help Kurama, and some tension begins. *grins evilly*

Kurama was in a cell of his own in the Spirit World, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out who had framed him. There were a few demons who shared his powers, but none of them knew how to forge his handwriting. Unless….

His reverie was interrupted by a knock on his cell door. He turned to look and saw a guard at the door. Kurama had a visitor. He craned his head to see who it was, and jumped when he recognized the face. "Hiei…." 

"Don't say anything, you damn fox. I'm going to do the talking here, got it?" Kurama pursed his lips and turned his eyes downward. It wasn't as though Hiei would listen to anything he said, anyway. He might as well keep his mouth shut. 

"All right, Kurama. I know your arrest was rushed, and that you didn't get to say anything in your defense, and I'm sorry about that. But seriously, fox, what in the hell are you playing at?" 

Kurama looked up at his old friend. "I'm not playing at anything here, Hiei. I've been framed." Hiei scoffed, but he kept listening. "There are several demons who can mimic my handwriting, and a few more who have my powers. If you let me help you, I will share their names and locations with you."

"Save it for the trial, Kurama."

"Trial?"

"Yeah, trial, it's what criminals undergo in order to prove their innocence or to be condemned. Pick up a dictionary sometime, dumba-" 

"Stop being so sarcastic with me, Hiei. When is it scheduled?"

"Yusuke's still arguing with the higher-ups, so I have no idea. I'll let you know, though."

"Thank you."

"Hmmph."

"Hiei…."

"What do you want?"

"Are you still angry about our last assignment?" 

Hiei's expression darkened. He still hadn't forgotten their last assignment together. It had been a regular assignment: find the source of a series of house fires, prevent them from continuing. But it had gone wrong. The culprit, a demon with power over fire, had attacked Kurama, leaving him nearly dead. Enraged, Hiei had killed the demon, but Kurama was still injured critically. Hiei had then carried him to the hospital, where he almost died during the healing process. When Hiei had gone to visit him afterward, when they were allowed to visit him, Kurama had mistaken him for someone else, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him. The awkward tension between the two of them ever since had been so thick, you could cut it with a knife and spread it over bread. 

"No, I'm not angry," Hiei lied. Kurama could tell that he wasn't telling the truth. 

"Are you angry about the kiss?"

"I said I'm not angry!" Hiei yelled, his hands balling into fists. 

"Liar." Kurama got up and stood close to him, searching his features. Hiei could feel his face growing hot from something that wasn't quite anger. 

Hiei gulped. "It's just…I'm angry about that you called someone's name…before the…" he gulped again, "kiss." 

"I was in shock. I had just recovered from surgery. Your face blurred in my eyes, and I mistook you for a lover I had had in the past. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." Hiei considered the apology for a few moments before reaching out towards Kurama. His hand stopped halfway towards Kurama's face, and then he pulled it back. 

"Time's up!" the guard said, ushering Hiei out. He glanced back at Kurama, and then walked out without saying anything." 

"Hiei…" Kurama called, but the door had already slammed behind Hiei. He sighed and turned back towards his bed. Was there anything he could say to Hiei now? He sighed and lay down on his bed, trying to think of a solution to this latest addition to his ever-growing list of problems. Just as Kurama was starting to get used to the silence again, he had another visitor: Yusuke. 

"Okay, I know I don't have much time, so I'm just going to get right to the point: I know you didn't do it," Yusuke said just as the door closed behind him.

"Wow...you trust me that much, with all the evidence piled against me, I thought you would at least have some doubts."

"It's not just that I've known you for so long, though that is a major factor, the thing is...I saw you yesterday." 

Kurama bit his lip. He saw me... "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Now, I'm here to ask you if you'll let me go under the SMRSS (Soul and Memory Retrieval System and Scanner), so everyone else can see it, too. I know you can't go under, because you have much better spirit awareness and could possibly control the machine, but everyone knows that's my weakest point." Yusuke's unwavering gaze never faltered.

"That isn't my decision to make."

"You're my friend, so in this case it is your decision, I won't do it, unless you want me to."

"Yusuke..."

"Look, somewhere in him, Hiei knows that you could never do something like this, but he's holding to the belief that you did, because he knows that you are one of the few spirits who wouldn't immediately kill their hostage, and with you there's a bigger chance Yukina might still be alive. It's a contradiction and it's tearing him apart. Right now he needs the person he trusts most, and whatever the circumstances are, that's still you."

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, and quickly closed it. What am I supposed to do...if Hiei sees that-- There was a knock on the door: the guard. "Will you give us a minute!" Yusuke yelled out. "Kurama--

"Yusuke, just do it," Kurama interrupted. Yusuke nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving Kurama in the ever-growing darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

That...damn...fox...

Hiei punctuated every word with an angry step as he ran through the forest. He had to think, and this was the only place that he could do so. His mind felt like it had been ransacked, as though it were a room that had been torn up beyond the point of ever being cleaned again. His shoulders felt like 2 fifty pound weights were pressing down on them, and he felt so tired. So, so tired. He stopped running and rested his palm against the bark of a tree. Why did everything have to be so damned complicated? 

He knew that he hadn’t treated Kurama fairly. Hell, no one had. Well, with the exception of Yusuke. Hiei had been waiting outside, listening to their conversation. Boy had a heart of gold, he would give him that. What exactly did Yusuke mean when he said that he had ‘seen Kurama yesterday?’ What had Kurama been doing? The questions were endless, and he knew he wouldn’t like any of their answers. 

Hopefully, Kurama was being set up by an outside entity. Whomever was orchestrating this obviously wanted for this to hurt Hiei. He would do anything to protect Yukina, to the extent that he would die just so that she would be happy. He clenched his fist. Whomever had kidnapped her would die! Unless that person was Kurama...His chest tightened at the thought of what had transpired between him and his partner in crime. He would kill anyone who laid a finger on Yukina in a harmful way, but he also knew that he couldn’t kill Kurama. For one, Kurama would completely destroy him in battle. Killing him was nigh impossible. Then there was also the emotional factor. Hiei cringed. He hated the idea that emotion even played a role in this. But it did. Kurama was too important to him for him to be able to hurt him. 

Whomever was doing this was smart. He or she knew exactly how to destroy Hiei. If Yukina’s kidnapper was indeed Kurama, then he would be unable to allow Yukina to die by his hands. Losing his sister would tear him apart. But if he rescued her and killed Kurama in the process, his heart would be broken. He shook his head to get the image of a dying Kurama out of his mind. Those thoughts weren’t useful right now, and neither was the pain in his chest from even thinking them. He slumped against the tree. He needed clarity, and he needed a solution to the problem. He was so tired, it hurt too much to think. He laid his head back against the tree and fell asleep. 

____________________  
She was devouring human souls. Eating them up by the mouthful, gluttonously shoving them down her throat, she was insatiable. She could taste their agony at being ripped from their bodies so mercilessly. She consumed their meaningless human memories, chuckling at how easily each one disappeared. They were delicious. She reached for more, but her hand found none. She looked around. More, more more. Where could she find more? 

Yukina awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, panting. She whipped her head around, seeing her cell. She placed her palms over her eyes, letting out a dry sob. It had been a dream. She hadn’t been eating people’s souls. Tears streamed from her eyes as she remembered the feeling of the souls sliding down her throat, the delicious taste of their pain and confusion. 

The door opened, and a demon walked in. “I heard you scream,” she heard a silky voice croon, “don’t worry, Yukina. I’m not here to hurt you.” Something about the voice seemed to calm her nerves, and she stared into the demon’s eyes. She felt an odd sense of familiarity when looking at the demon, as though she had been with them before. Something about the demon made her feel that it could be trusted. She opened her mouth, and then completely fell apart. She tried to explain her dream, but her words were indecipherable through her sobbing. She was pulled into a warm embrace, the creature rubbing her back in reassurance.

“I’m sorry,” she wept, “I was just so scared. I dreamt that I was devouring people’s souls, and that I...I...I liked it.” She buried her face in the warm shoulder of the demon holding her. 

“You’re scared of eating human souls?” the demon asked. She nodded, not breaking away from the embrace. “That dream must have been scary, then.”

“Those dreams are. They scare me because I know that I would never do such a thing.” She felt the demon gently kiss her cheek. She leaned in so that the demon would have better access to her skin.

The demon continued to place kisses on her cheek, but trailed them up towards her ear. “You would never eat a human soul?” her captor murmured. Yukina nodded, running her hands up the demon’s sides. The demon smirked and whispered in her ear: “Then why aren’t you hungry?”   
____________________

Hiei awoke to the sound of laughter. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and turned his head to look in the direction that the laughter was coming from. A group of schoolchildren was walking towards him, oblivious to his presence. Hiei grunted in annoyance. He could practically smell the innocence radiating off of them. He leaned back towards the tree once more and closed his eyes. 

Little brats. Probably aren’t even 12 yet. Definitely younger than 21 twelvemoons, a voice in his head said. He looked over at them. They were most definitely younger than 21, and were so innocent that it gave Hiei a headache just being within 100 yards of them. Maybe if he could just give them over to Yukina’s captor....

No. No, no, no, no, no. Hell no, Hiei, you are not doing that. He shook his head, trying to clear it of those harmful thoughts, but to no avail. He had done many terrible things in his life, but he had never hurt kids before, and he wouldn’t start. But they were right there...Images of Kurama and Yukina bleeding, dying because of him flooded his mind. He growled. There was a ransom to pay to avoid hurting his sister or his best friend, and he knew just how to pay it. He got up from his position by the tree and, moving as quickly and silently as a shadow, drew his blade.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukina screamed, burying her face in her captor's neck and sobbing violently. She twisted her fingers in her captor's robe, her knuckles going white. "No," she wept, "I'm not…I'm not a monster…" The demon scoffed and pushed Yukina backwards into her bed. She turned over onto her stomach and fresh tears streamed down her face. The demon slid next to Yukina and stroked her shoulder with soft, cold hands. 

"But you are, darling," the demon said, leaning in close to Yukina so that she could feel the monster's breath on her ear. "What you just experienced.." the demon gave a shudder of ecstasy at the thought, "it was real. You really did devour those humans." The demon's hand slid down to her stomach, and Yukina sobbed, her muscles tightening where the demon touched her. "Innocent lives…humans who could have lived and done great things…are now dead because of you." The demon flicked her tongue against Yukina's ear and whispered "How can you live with yourself?" 

Yukina turned over and shoved the demon up against the wall, panting. Her hand went to her captor's throat, and she squeezed as hard as she could. "I hate you," she said, her eyes blazing with cold fury. "Why don't you just…" she choked and realized what she had almost said. She cried out, released the demon's throat , and tumbled off of the bed, crawling towards the wall. She buried her face in her knees. The demon smirked and crept towards her across the floor. 

"There's a killer inside of you, Yukina. Face it. You may try so hard to be kind, but at heart, you are just as cruel as I am." She reached a hand out towards Yukina, but she slapped the demon's hand away. 

"No!" she said. Tch, the demon thought, it's hard to be patient with her when she's like this. Damn my curse! Why on earth do I have to corrupt the heart of this little girl in order to eat again?! She forced herself to calm down and keep a kind expression on her face. She looked down at the crying demon below her, who was curling up into the fetal position, tears streaming down her face. 

"Poor little Yukina," she purred, stroking her hair. Yukina sobbed. 

"I don't want to…I don't want to be this…I don't want to be a monster…" Seeing the pathetic expression on Yukina's face, the demon couldn't help but soften. She wrapped her in her arms and held her close, stroking her head. Yukina pulled away a little and looked the demon in the eyes. Her captor wiped away a tear from her face and traced Yukina's lips with her hand. "Help me," Yukina said, "I want to forget myself." Yukina pulled the demon towards her and pressed her lips against hers, fresh tears streaming down her face. The demon moaned and closed her eyes, twisting her hands in Yukina's hair and opening her mouth. They kissed passionately, their hands roaming and gripping desperately. The demon smiled into the kiss, sliding her hands under Yukina's robe and grasping at her skin. Just a little longer, she thought, moving her lips down to Yukina's neck. She could practically taste the regret on Yukina's skin. She moaned, wondering what it would be like to sink her teeth into her flesh when she was no longer innocent, when she had consciously killed another being. Just a little longer, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5 (what a creative chapter title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all died the end. Mwahaha.   
> I AM SO SOWWY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE!!!!!!!!! LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY AND I'M REALLY HORRIBLE AT IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY LOVES!

Careful not to make himself visible to the children, Hiei stepped towards them, his blade drawn and the moonlight glinting off of it. "You know, children," he said, his voice a low, seductive growl, "you shouldn't be out after dark. Don't you know there are monsters out here?" He smirked and stepped into the clearing in which they stood huddled, their heads whipping around to find the source of the voice. They were all holding each other, forming a bit of a human shield around one small little girl. Hiei looked closer and saw that she had an injured leg, and that a little boy, slightly bigger than she was, was holding her upright. Tch, humans. They could be so adorable, and yet so clueless.   
Just as he was about to strike, he felt a small, hard object hit his cheek: a rock. That little brat had just thrown a rock at him. That was it.  
"Now listen here, you little shit!" he grabbed the boy by the shirt and flung him against a tree, where he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. All of the other little children screamed and ran away from him, all except the little boy protecting the girl with the injured leg. "Why don't you abandon her, too?" he growled, "are you trying to be noble?" he pressed his blade against the little boy's cheek. The boy winced but did not leave the girl.   
"Leave Brother alone!" she shouted, leaning on the boy more but gathering the strength to yell at Hiei.   
"Brat!" Hiei growled, "this is your final warning. Move out of the way! Thanks to your impetuousness, she's the first to go, anyway. Weakling," he spat. All of a sudden, he wasn't holding the knife anymore. He was in front of it. It was a hundred years before, and he was standing in front of little Yukina. There was a tall demon in front of him, pressing a blade to his cheek the way he currently was with the little boy. "Leave my darling sister alone!" he yelled, pushing her back with his outstretched arms and spat in the face of the demon before him.   
"You honestly think you should be protecting HER?" the demon growled, "you fool. She's weak. She'll die within years. And you? You'll be nothing by the end of it." The demon laughed, but Hiei kicked him in between the legs, surprising him enough for him to drop the blade. Hiei grabbed the blade from the demon and slashed both of his Achilles tendons before the demon could even make a move. The demon roared and fell to the ground. He growled at his fallen enemy before remembering the one thing in his life that would always come first, even before revenge, Yukina. He grabbed her wrist and sped out of the forest with a speed he never know he could possess.  
He flashed back to the present, in which he was holding the knife to this child. The boy's eyes were wide with fear. He could see himself in the little boy, but a non violent version of himself. This child wouldn't slash his Achilles tendons, but he would defend his sister to the death. Hiei dropped the blade and sank to the ground.   
"I'm...a monster..." he whispered. He looked down at his hands, not daring to meet the gaze of the children.  
"Mister?" the boy said, "you're crying."   
"Yes, I guess I am," he answered slowly rising to his feet and preparing to take his leave. Before he could escape, though, he felt a tugging on his sleeve. When he turned he was faced with the gaze of the young girl. She silently placed something in his hand and nodded granting him permission to leave. Although confused and wrecked, he started off towards the prison again for reasons even he wasn't quite sure of. When he finally stopped to take a break and peer into his hands he found a small, crumpled flower. A tear slid down his cheek, and he brought the flower to his shaking lips. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, and then placed the flower gently into his pocket.   
He didn't even ask to see Kurama, he just headed straight into the prison, no questions asked. When he got to his friend's cell, he found him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and muttering something to himself that Hiei didn't understand.   
"Oi Kurama," he said with his voice full of emotion, "I need your help." That statement clearly shocked him and the fox immediately shot up and just stared at Hiei for a few moments trying to find something. After what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a minute or so, he finally whispered, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm...turning into a monster, Kurama. I-I gave into Yukina's captor's demands...and I nearly killed a couple children."   
"You what?!" Kurama's eyes widened. "How could you?"  
"I'm sorry, Kurama," Hiei said, losing his composure and breaking down. "I-I want to protect her, so bad...even at the cost of myself...she's the only thing that matters...the only thing..." he fell to his knees in front of Kurama and clutched the front of his robes, weeping suddenly. Kurama was shocked at this sudden behavior. He'd never seen Hiei act this way before. He scooped his friend up and pulled him to his feet, wiping his eyes dry with his finger and stroking his face.   
"Hiei..." he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "you can't sacrifice who you are. Not for her captor. Not even for Yukina. I won't let you. Dammit, Hiei, you're...you're necessary...don't turn into a monster, please?"  
Hiei looked up at his friend. "Necessary? For what?" His eyes narrowed.   
"For me." Kurama smiled.   
Hiei shook his head, not knowing what to say, and pulled Kurama instead into a passionate kiss. Kurama tensed up in surprise, but then melted into Hiei's touch. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I need you, Hiei," he whispered against his lips, "and I'll help you. Please, dear god," he kissed him again, "let me help you."


End file.
